User talk:Adam Restling/Archive 2
A Little Help Hey Adam. I was wondering if (when you have the time) you could help me with something. I was going through the Bleach: Official Animation Book VIBEs and found the picture on the right. I haven't the faintest clue what the kanji says, but I'm hoping it is the character's name or something like that. I know you have said in the past that complex sentences are harder, but it seems short enough to my eyes (though I could be sorely mistaken & I apologize if I am). Do you think you would be able to translate it, or at least confirm if it gives the guys name? Thanks --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 14:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking that the longer the sentence is, the more likely it is that it is complex. Anyway thanks for translating that. I asked as I was contemplating creating an article on him, since he has several appearances in the manga/anime & omakes. Though it really depends on whether I can get enough information together to justify such a thing for a character whose name hasn't been revealed. Thanks again, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 10:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Kido Hey if you could find the raw and do a actual translation on the new kido spells used in the new episode 252 that would be appreciated. I know no number was given at least in the subbed version but if you notice any let us know, thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sode no Shirayuki Translation Hey Adam. Someone has questioned the translation of Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪) on Rukia's talk page (link:Talk:Rukia Kuchiki) and I'd like a second opinion on it from you before it's changed. He thinks it should be translated as "Sleeve's White Snow"/"White Snow of the Sleeve" rather than the current "Sleeve of the White Snow", saying that the "no" in the name means the order should be reversed. Is he correct? Thanks --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Matsuri and Fujimaru techniques Well, I managed to put in the technique names for Fujimaru and Matsuri's special abilities for their Shikai, but I need help on getting the techniques translated. Matsuri's Shikai ability is called Kosō Renbu, and Fujimaru's is called Ryū Tenzoshu. I'll admit that I'm not sure if I spelled those correctly, but both techniques are only spoken in-game and are not written down. Anyway, when you have time, can you translate these for me? I appreciate the help. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I had a feeling about that one of the other times I asked for help on this (you brought up kanji when speaking with another user). Ah well, thanks for trying though. And yeah, I was hoping to find the kanji on the attack names as well, but as far as I know, there's no ready source that states the kanji for their attack names. If I do come across them or someone who can convert the attack names into kanji, I'll come back. Once again, thanks. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) 5th Popularity poll I hate to bother you, especially since we have been calling on you to do a whole bunch of translating and stuff recently. But this is kind of my thing of the moment and so I figured I asked. Basically it's regarding the 5th popularity poll. I am keen to get a few more names on the list. Especially 6th to 10th. I pattern matched the kanji to decipher ranking for 6th to 10th and a few random ones after that. I put up a picture of the page from volume 40 that shows the ranking and all the info I have is on the talk page of the article. If you could check that I did indeed get the right zanpakutos for rank 6 to 10 as someone who can actually read kanji, then I can put names on the list. It's not a big deal and I realise reading kanji from a picture is not fun. But I figured I might as well ask. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) If it won't be an imposition, that would be great! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) Hey, thanks for the translation. I'll put the information in the poll page. I can't believe that enough people voted for Ishida's non-zanpakuto for it to place 11th! It is not a zanpakuto! But I guess people interpreted it as general "weapons". Thanks again! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Kanji Hey, thanks again for translation the 5th Popularity poll and for fixing up the formatting. That was a big help. I need to bother you one more time I am afraid. It is to do with the character Ginjirō Shirogane. His name appeared in the bootleg, relevant page to the right, in the bottom most box. So we made an article for him but we don't have the kanji for his name or the romanji like we do for other characters. Can you please see if you can figure out what the kanji for his name is? Thanks in advance. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I'll add the information in. If there is one thing I know the meaning of, its Gin ^.^ I am pretty sure I will have to go into therapy when Ichimaru Gin dies... *sigh* Better start saving up for the therapist bills. Thanks again! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping I didn't have to bother you again but unfortunately I must ask you to help decide another language dispute. This time it's not a translation but a simple romanji question regarding Kyoraku's Bushō Koma technique. It's down as Bushō Koma but as you can see from the discussion on his talk page, it has been suggest that it should be Bushougoma. Can you please let us know which one it is suppose to be? Also, on the same page another user has posted a question regarding Takaoni. If you could address that question on the talk page, it would be much appreciated. Thanks in advance! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Adam once again we have some issues. This time its with the correct translation of the zanpakuto names. 1.) Zangetsu (斬月, Moon Cutter or Cutting Moon) and Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter or Heavenly Chain Cutting Moon) 2.) Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火; "Flowing Flame Blade" or "Flowing Sword, Young Fire") 3.) Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, "Ice Ring", idiomatically "Frozen Full Moon") and Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Great Crimson Lotus Ice Ring, Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring) 4.) Shinsō (神鎗, Divine Spear; Viz: Sacred Spear) 5.) Wabisuke (侘助; roughly "Miserable Man," translated in the English manga as "the penitent one") There are multiple possible translations given but we only need one and the most accurate would be the best. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok so let me ask this. You made a distinction of literal vs. poetic meanings. Maybe a compromise can be made between the two hence why the original translations we have up are what they are. Now as far as Zangetsu would (Cutting/Slaying Moon) be the most poetic and literal translation. as well as tensa zangetsu (Heavenly chain cutting/slaying moon). Hyorinmaru is it (ice ringer) What way would one make that more poetic while keeping it as literal as possible. Also Shūkei (終景, Final Scene; Viz: "last sight") and Hakuteiken (白帝剣, White Imperial Sword; Viz: "white emperor sword"). When byakuya first uses it against ichigo it seems to appear as one word or at least following each other. Are they and if so how are they translated together. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ok so whats the correct translation for Senkei (殲景, Massacre Scene; Viz: "annihilate") and Gōkei (吭景, Pivotal Scene) seeing as you have translated shukei as endgame instead of final scene. Also since it came out the translations have been up and down and this was the most accurate at the time is still accurate Jakuhō Raikōben (雀蜂雷公鞭, Hornet Thunder Whip), Ashisogi Jizō (疋殺地蔵, Leg-Cutting Jizō) and Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō). [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Not A Name Well it was changed from Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai to Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto a while ago when the bleach character book souls had his name listed every time as the second version. Then it kind of bugged me because from what i understood the japanese dont use - in their names except in the case of suffix honorifics which this doesn't seem likely to be in a formal sense. Something also had always seemed off about the Genruysai and then someone brought up that it may have been a honorific just as you later determined. But what i had stated MaqfAQ is that while i understand his need for technical accuracy the names listed on the site are in western format. The word Genryusai as you just noted seemed to be more a prefix to a name rather then a suffix especially considering they have a number of suffix honorifics that they use in their language. Something like Genruysai translated "sage master" i think would seem weird at the end of a name especially when on numerous occasions he has been called by others as Genruysai-dono. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Another one Ok this one has been bugging me since we first saw it. Apparently this is what we have so far can you make anything out of it. I know historically muramasa has significance but im unsure of the translation accuracy here. Muramasa (村正) [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Clarification on a couple of things. Hey Adam. I hate to keep bothering you with these things, but we have another dispute. Regarding the Nest of Maggots page, could you clarify for us the correct name of the prison? Personally I don't think it matters whether it is Nest of Maggots or Maggots Nest, but a couple of people have questioned it today. It is mentioned in on the final page of chapter -107 and page 8 of chapter -106. Also, I've been wondering about this scene http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/51/11/ from chapter 51 for a while. This translation states that Yoruichi is the only relative of Urahara's, but not only does that not seem rather suspect, the anime also stated something different (that she is his only friend, which makes more sense). Can you verify the accuracy of that part? Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I guess if both translations for Maggot Nest are valid, then it is up to what people prefer. I'll post it on the talk page and see what everyone thinks. As for the Yoruichi thing - that really bothered me when I was writing the chapter summary for it. I assumed it was a mistranslation, but I couldn't find an alternative translation, so I had to go with what was written, even though I thought it didn't make much sense. Thanks --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Byakuya's Techniques Hello, Adam. As far as things have been going, it looks like you've been the go-to guy as far as kanji translations go. I just wanted to ask for the clarification on the -scape suffixes that Byakuya's techniques have. When I searched for the meaning of the kanji 景, the engine returned the translations "a scene, a view, a landscape." Admittedly, I know squat about kanji, but were the "scapes" derived from the third translation? Sorry to trouble you with this, I'm just used to the "scenes" that the attacks used to be called, given the translation of his Bankai's name. Mohrpheus 01:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks for clearing that up for me. I knew that kanji could be translated differently, but I didn't really know that they could be interpreted that way; like I said, "jack squat". That was some pretty interesting info on Kageyoshi as well - the name had always struck me as a bit strange, but I had never taken the kanji into account before. I suppose that in the end, the language in general doesn't translate well into English. Mohrpheus 17:23, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Kanji and Translation on a couple of things Hey, just wondering if you have the time to provide the kanji and translation for a couple terms, * Gentei Kaijo * Kikanshinki 記換神機 Both the above are from the Shinigami page * Ishida's Lone Sparrow "Final Form" I would also appreciate it if you would kindly glance over the kanji, translation and other things that have been provided for Ishida bows and techniques. See all those things were missing but they were added recently from wikipedia. So just a glance to verify that they are good would be great. * Senzaikyū (Shrine of Penitence) * Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho (Station where running water joins together to give aide) (I took this off anime sub of episode 63 to replace "General Medical Facility" that it was being called before but I have no clue what the kanji is, if the romanji is correct or even how accurate the literal translation was) The above two are from the Seireitei article. Thanks in advance. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for those. I'll put them in straight away. As for the other, Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho - chapter 180, page 01. Senzaikyū - chapter 101, page 19 . Lone Sparrow "Final Form" - I actually can't find the reference for this one... sorry about that. I'll keep looking. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Just realised I hadn't answered you question about Ishida's bow kanji. Could you possible just get them off the 5th popularity poll listing? http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:5th_popularity_poll.jpg [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for those. I'll make the necessary changes and leave the relevant information in the appropriate talk pages. Also, I agree about skynet :) I am have high hope wikia central will eventually iron the bugs out of their new editor. Thanks again and well done on catching the long standing error. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if i can borrow your expertise for a bit. The issue is the battle date charts. You may have noticed the original captains for the Soul Society arc all have them from the bleach official bootleg book. Well The one below is from Unohana's page as an example. Well In any case the issue is that is largely written in japanese and of course you fully know we dont have much skill at it. In any case they have been up for a while and supposedly properly translated. But I need to make sure, so for the example what is being said on the charts and what are they referring to, assuming you can determine that by the words used. Such as one supposedly says Agility, what does that refer to exactly about the characters ability. Intelligence, Kido, Physical Stamina, offense, defense. I know what the general meanings are but what are they actually referring to as far characters abilities. What are the number levels measuring. Of course this is all determined by the possibility that you can decipher any of this but at the very least the terms used. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Just checking, in your post to Salubri, did you mean that Kido and Reiatsu were joined together or Kido & intelligence? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol i just left you a message referring to that Yyp. I apparently misread it. Its Reiatsu and Kido not Kido and Intellect. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey, are you still active, or are you busy these days? If you are still around, I need a few things translated, if it isn't too much trouble. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've got somewhat of a list, so I'd recommend going at your own pace. First, we've got a little (now obscure) problem regarding Tia Harribel. A user brought to our attention that in the official Volume 41 release of the manga changed Harribel's Proyectil Azul technique to Ola Azul (see here). We need to verify that the user has translated this correctly, so we can carry this discussion further. Next, I also need Keikatsu translated, Meiyu translated (with kanji included), and Shikuka translated (with kanji included). Once again, these are game techniques (more specifically, healing Kido), so I'm hoping to add more info regarding them onto the Kido page. I have more in mind than I have listed, but given your current activity, it's probably best we take this a little bit at a time. I primarily want the one regarding Harribel solved first, so feel free to add info on Harribel's talk page (as well as your input on what should be done). In regards to the game-only techniques, just take your time with them, and when you're done with them, leave what you come up with on my page. Thanks in advance. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, Keikatsu is already on the Kido list (under Uncategorized Spells) and has the kanji written for it already. And if it helps, I'll tell you what each ability does. Keikatsu heals the HP (hit/health points) of 1 ally, Meiyu heals a number of allies who are adjacent to one another, and Shikuka heals 1 ally, as well cure a status ailment (e.g. Poison) of said ally. Also, given that I've only played the North American version of the game, for all I know, they might actually be Meiyuu and Shikuuka, so take that into consideration as well. That's all I know about each technique; I don't know where I can find any sort of screenshots of the Japanese version, but if I find any, I'll let you know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and thanks for the input on Harribel's Talk Page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Thanks dude, you've been a great help. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. Thanks for trying. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I do have another translation needed. We're lacking the Kanji required for the character article Mai Suzuki, as her name is not as of yet presented with the Kanji writing of her name. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, we're also missing Kanji for the Kido spell Hōrin (Disintegrating Circle). Let me know when you have these translated. Thanks. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey When you get the chance we need to make sure of an accurate translation of Suzumebachi (スズメバチ（雀蜂、胡蜂).[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Some Resurrección Translation Queries Hey Adam. When you have the time, would you mind taking a look at this: link to topic for us. It's about the translation/mistranslation of names for Baraggan's axe (滅亡の斧) and Po's Calderon (巨腕鯨). Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for those. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Kanji help Hi, Adam. I'm sorry to be bothering you, but you were recommended to me as this Wiki's lead kanji authority (well, actually Lia Schiffer simply told me you're the address when kanji problems arise). Could you please take a look at this talk page for Narunosuke, and figure out the translation of the kanji in question? [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 21:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Pages Im not sure if your aware but I put together two new pages for translation and grammar. TO help the site so that people who excel at grammar can have an ordered way of staying on top of the much needed grammar work on the site. The translation page is obviously for those with skill in translation instead of having the discussions all over the place and on pages that can support it they now how their own page to do bring up translation issues. so the pages check the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee and then the respective Translation Corner and Grammar Corner pages. If your asked to do any translating you can just leave your answer or if you want to bring up a translation issue do so on the translation corner page so as not to clutter other pages. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Yea well obviously i dont expect you to jump in on grammar and doing specifically asked translations are fine. If you feel like pointing out anything translation wise of you happen to be going over a page then you know jump on the page and put it down. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC)